In Bloom
by caah-f
Summary: - Mukuro-san, porque não fazemos algo mais interessante, como sair de casa? -Colocou sua mochila em algum canto desconhecido da casa e sentou-se ao meu lado. Um dos dedos foi aos lábios e aqueles olhos brilharam. Ele não deveria ter o poder de transformar meus hábitos, de incapacitar meu ódio, de até me inspirar algo, ao qual poderia ser classificado como afeição.


**In Bloom**

Os níveis de mau humor aumentavam em consequência do inverno, eu estava tão frio quanto à desesperada neve caindo lá fora. Havia pleno conhecimento do escasso tempo restante enrolado nas cobertas macias e aconchegantes. Apertei meus olhos firmemente, desejando pelos menos alguns segundos de esquecimento sobre quem passaria o dia comigo. Não era de meu desejo pensar em coisas importantes naquele momento.

Suspirei audivelmente, mas ninguém ouviu. Aquela casa de tamanho mediano era tão vazia e sem vida quanto o dono dela. O silêncio preenchia todos os cantos, não só dos cômodos, mas também da minha alma. Talvez fosse o costume com aquela opressão silenciosa que havia me deixado tão frio. Tão desprovido de sentimentos ligados à raça humana. No entanto, a minha realidade cômoda e esperada estava mudando. Eu não gostava de mudanças, principalmente aquelas aos quais eu não permitia.

Abri meus olhos minimamente, o quarto estava imerso em escuridão. A porta de madeira clara estava fechada e as cortinas propositalmente pretas estavam impedindo a entrada de luz. As paredes brancas e vazias me encurralavam por todos os lados, junto com os móveis de cor escura. Todos os meus pertences meticulosamente arrumados por mim, cada um em seu devido lugar. Não havia espaço para bagunça e assim eu sempre saberia onde estaria algo de meu desejo.

A vida poderia ser assim, uma estante arrumada ao qual você sempre sabe onde estão seus livros preferidos. Fácil. Prático. Previsto. Diferente de uma realidade condizente a um quarto bagunçado, onde nunca se sabe onde está nada. É uma teoria boba, eu nunca neguei esse fato, apenas sempre gostei de prever os acontecimentos. De tê-los ao meu controle, porém a vida não funciona dessa maneira.

Abri totalmente meus olhos e sentei-me na minha cama de solteiro. Passei a mão pelos cabelos soltos, longos e azuis. Alcancei o celular, no criado-mudo, com uma das mãos, piscando repetidas vezes para me acostumar com as luzes no visor. A manhã de sábado começara a pouco, então deveria me levantar. Meus pés descalços encontraram o chão gelado, senti um arrepio de puro frio percorrer meu corpo ao abandonar os cobertores quentes. O caminho até o banheiro foi feito a passos lentos e desanimados. Espreguicei-me no caminho, não demorando, a chegar ao meu destino; executando minha higiene matinal.

Logo, havia substituído o pijama por outra roupa quente, me encaminhando a cozinha. Sentei-me em uma das cadeiras negras, preparando algo de temperatura alta para me aquecer. A xícara cheia de café fumegante me encarava, refletindo suavemente o meu rosto sério. Não demorei a ingerir todo o líquido. Prendi o meu extenso cabelo com uma fita negra, mirando de longe a porta. Ele não demoraria a chegar.

Não sabia o que pensar sobre os finais de semana, pois eu não os planejava mais. Todos os acontecimentos convergiam para direções desconhecidas a mim. Estava perdido e odiava aquela sensação.

Isso não se relacionava diretamente com ele, mas sim com ela, a mãe dele. Eu devia tantas coisas a ela. Como poderia refutar aquele pedido? Poderia ser frio e insensível na maioria dos casos, porém ela havia sido praticamente uma mãe para mim. Ao passo que não negaria ajudá-la, eu estava cuidando do filho dela. Sendo este, o fruto dos meus problemas e insônias.

A campainha fez um som alto e irritante, ao qual, eu sempre detestei. Ao andar para atender a porta, pensei pela milésima vez em trocá-la, fazendo disso uma nova meta. Meus dedos longilíneos encontraram o metal reluzente da maçaneta, girando-a. A mulher de cabelos curtos sorriu para mim; tentei ao máximo responder a altura - ato este, infrutífero. Abaixei o olhar até encontrar a pequena criança sorridente, repleta de roupas pesadas de frio.

Ele tinha a aparência infantil condizente com seus oito anos. Os cabelos castanhos estavam grandes, arrepiados e apontando para várias direções. Os olhos em um tom mais claro do que os fios estavam alegres, me observando. Sorria abertamente fazendo covinhas nascerem em suas bochechas coradas pelos frios. Trajava um casaco vermelho e trazia consigo uma mochila de cor negra. Em seu pescoço um cachecol colorido quase tapava o rosto. A mãe dele se despediu rapidamente e o pequeno entrou quase saltitando pela casa.

A casa parecia ganhar vida, encher-se de risos, alimentando-se daquela felicidade pura. Ele havia mudado meus finais de semanas tipicamente tediosos em algo cheio de risadas e covinhas. Eu simplesmente queria odiá-lo, contudo não conseguia. Havia levado um tempo para chegar a essa conclusão, uma vez que me recusava a me mudar por causa de uma criança.

Até agora, eu ainda não sei o motivo dele mexer tanto comigo.

- Hey, Tsuna... Que tal apenas vermos um pouco de televisão? – Chamei-o enquanto me sentava no sofá de couro negro, encarando o aparelho tão pouco usado por mim.

- Mukuro-san, porque não fazemos algo mais interessante, como sair de casa? – Colocou sua mochila em algum canto desconhecido da casa e sentou-se ao meu lado, de pernas cruzadas, uma sobre a outra olhando para mim. Um dos dedos foi aos lábios e aqueles olhos brilharam.

Ele não deveria ter o poder de transformar meus hábitos, de incapacitar meu ódio, de até me inspirar algo, ao qual poderia ser classificado como afeição. Há quanto tempo fazia desde que eu me importara com alguém? Logo eu, a pessoa fria como aquela estação repugnante. Havia sido conquistado de forma gradativa por aqueles sorrisos abertos e inocentes.

- Eu realmente não gostaria de sair de casa... Está muito frio. – Minha voz soou fria, como sempre. Profunda e rouca, nesse ponto eu nem mais saberia se era pelo meu tom normal, ou por causa do tempo ruim. Peguei o controle na mesinha redonda, baixa e de vidro no centro da minha sala, ligando o aparelho televisor e começando uma busca de algo adequado a idade do pequeno.

- Está não, Mukuro-san! – Ele disse em tom alto e pedinte, olhei-o.

Ele me tentava com aquelas expressões tão doces e convidativas. Induzia-me a querer agradá-lo e havia uma aura envolta dele, fazendo ser quase impossível negar algo a ele. Eu não queria sair de casa naquele dia. E se ele continuasse com aqueles pedidos, eu não recusaria.

- Por favor, Tsuna... Podemos ver um filme juntos, o que acha? – Perguntei tentando amenizar a voz, tornando-a mais calorosa.

Calor. Quando pensei sobre aquilo, parecia que a minha vida toda havia se resumido a um inverno siberiano. Meus olhos azuis escuros encaram a janela de vidro transparente, olhando os flocos de neve caindo de forma regular.

- Mukuro-san! – Ele ficou de joelhos no sofá, puxando a gola do meu moletom negro. – Vamos patinar, por favor?

Ele estava próximo demais. Os lábios estavam avermelhados e mesmo com aquele frio, não pareciam ressecados, os olhos inocentes pediam-me para atendê-lo. O hálito quente dele bateu contra o meu rosto e eu entreabri os lábios, passei a língua suavemente por meus próprios lábios mirando os dele. Não queria que ele pedisse daquela forma, pois eu tinha conhecimento da minha incapacidade de negar.

- Você trouxe seus patins? – Perguntei desviando os olhos.

Ele rapidamente se afastou pulando de alegria, indo pegar em sua mochila os objetos mencionados. Eu suspirei pesadamente, passando a mão pela testa. Porque eu não conseguia simplesmente negar a ele? Meus passos até o quarto estavam mais preguiçosos do que o habitual.

Eu não podia negar, pois isso o fazia feliz.

Ele remexia-se no banco traseiro do carro e eu ria de forma discreta. Não apenas pela felicidade estonteante emanada por Tsuna, mas também por algo realmente engraçado. Ele havia colocado uma touca marrom com orelhas de ursos, os cabelos ficavam parcialmente escondidos.

Uma grande pista de patinação no gelo de desdobrou aos olhos do pequeno, que correu para aproximar-se. Eu andei a passos lentos, observando-o calçar os patins e começar a patinar. Ele sorria daquela forma inocente e alegre. E isso tudo fazia valer a pena a minha vinda aquele lugar a céu aberto, repleto de pessoas naquele tempo. Olhei para o céu enquanto colocava as mãos nos bolsos do meu sobretudo. A neve havia parado de cair, permitindo Tsuna, e outros tantos patinadores, a disfrutar do lugar.

Aproximei-me do pequeno muro separatista entre a pista de gelo e o parque no qual nos encontrávamos. Apoiei meus antebraços no diminuto muro, observando o garoto deslizar alegremente, realizando piruetas e passos mais complexos. Ele sempre havia sido hiperativo, mas daquele ponto de vista, representava apenas outro aspecto fofo da sua personalidade de criança.

Quando a minha mente havia processado a palavra _fofo _pela primeira vez a designar ele, eu havia me assustado. Não entendia tais pensamentos e evitei qualquer coisa a respeito dele. Contudo, não conseguia mais refutar as ideias vindas à minha mente. Elas realizavam loops inteiros e eu me pegava pensando nele quando faltava muito para revê-lo.

Não poderia estar sentindo. Verdadeiramente sentindo algo, ainda mais por uma pessoa. De certo que, como a vida sempre gostava de não deixar-me encontrar o meu desejo, fazia com que algo complicado viesse à tona. Ele era apenas uma criança e, além disso, um garoto. Este último tópico não era tão problemático, apenas quando se pensava que faltavam anos para ele poder entender meus pensamentos nada castos.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos. Passei a mão pelos meus braços, sentindo o frio penetrar o meu corpo. Minhas orelhas pareciam ao ponto de congelar, mesmo com os _earmuffs_ tapando-as. Meu hálito se condensava na minha frente e alguém chamava o meu nome entre risadas.

- Mukuro-san! Mukuro-san! – Ele aproximou-se do pequeno muro, arrastando as sílabas do meu nome. – Nee, vem patinar comigo? – Os olhos castanhos brilharam e um sorriso convidativo nasceu. Ele mostrou aqueles dentinhos pequenos e infantis. Segurou na minha mão, fazendo menção de puxá-la.

- Não quero, pequeno. – Neguei suavemente com a cabeça, meus orbes sendo escondidos pelas pálpebras e impedindo-me de vê-lo.

- Mas é ruim sozinho. – Inflou as bochechas.

Eu era tão frio quanto o inverno, entretanto, as pessoas sempre dizem que a primavera sempre chega. Poderia pensar que minha vida havia sido um período apenas da estação mais fria, no entanto, nunca era tarde para outra estação começar. Eu sentia como se aos poucos o pequeno de touca de orelhas de urso aquecesse meu interior gelado.

Perguntava-me apenas qual era o motivo de ele vir e me aquecer? Era tão mais cômodo continuar no inverno ao qual me encontrava.

- Só um pouco, certo?

Depois daquele pedido meigo, eu não podia negar, então logo estava patinando. Ele segurou na minha mão fortemente, conversando sobre assuntos banais. Aquela situação era constrangedora. Era certo que parecíamos irmãos, ou pai e filho e esse pensamento, invés de me aliviar, me irritava. Tsuna era especial para mim, sentia-me diferente ao estar com ele. O gelo se derretia gradativamente.

- Me rodopia, Mukuro-san? – Pediu ele.

Eu sorri de canto, segurando a pequena mão, cheia de dedos gordinhos. Girei-o fazendo-o parecer um anjo de risada gostosa e infantil, o qual aquecia um monstro feito de pedra e gelo. Cansei de repetir _Não entendo_, e parei de tentar. Era fácil estar com ele, como respirar. Ouvir suas histórias e problemas de crianças e entendê-lo. Não sei mais se conseguiria impedir o derretimento do gelo, a primavera parecia tão próxima.

- Vamos para casa, pequeno? – Disse, puxando-o comigo para longe do centro da pista.

- Não! Vamos ficar mais... – choramingou, fazendo bico e tentando me puxar de volta para o centro da pista.

- Beberemos chocolate quente! – Sorri minimamente a ele, sabendo do gosto dele por aquela bebida.

- Quando chegarmos nós podemos brincar de casinha? – Ele me perguntou, saindo da pista e sentando-se em um banco de madeira. – Eu vou ser a mãe, e você o pai. – Sorriu mostrando as covinhas.

Eu somente poderia rir da sua inocência. Talvez fosse aquele espírito jovem, cheio de positivismo, esperança e infantilidade que havia mexido comigo. Aqueles aspectos que o tornavam único, além do modo inocente como sorria para mim.

- Podemos brincar do que você quiser, pequeno. – Sorri depois de recompor-me da crise de risos.

Pela segunda vez naquele dia, ele puxou a gola da minha camisa, aproximando nossas faces. Os nossos hálitos se misturavam, e no olhar dele havia um pouco de confusão que logo se transformou em convicção. Ele selou nossos lábios demoradamente e eu apenas consegui fechar os olhos e desfrutar daquele singelo contato. Os lábios rosados eram ainda mais doces do que imaginava e ainda eram macios e molhados.

- Arigato, Mukuro-san! – Ele disse depois de cessar o selo, tornando suas bochechas ainda mais rubras.

Ele sorriu, marcando o começo de uma nova e quente estação.


End file.
